Feeling
by FunnelCakes
Summary: Set during TLO, Chapter 8. This is what could have happened to Annabeth at camp when Percy took "The Worst Bath Ever" in the River Styx. Maybe some Percabeth. One-shot.


**Annabeth, Percy, and the River Styx**

**So, I got this idea when I was rereading the parts where Percy bathes in the River Styx, when Annabeth is poisoned, and when Percy visits Annabeth to heal her. Basically, it shows how connected Percy and Annabeth. You're never going to get a full summary from me. Enjoy. :D**

**Oh, and today is Percy's birthday.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, let's see… I'm not an old guy. I'm not rich. I don't have gray hair. I don't have two kids. I don't have a wife (I'm not gay!). But I do live in Texas. All content of the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Malcolm's POV

Everyone in the Athena cabin was asleep except me. I was up wondering why Percy would leave camp right before the battle. Did he turn to the Titans' side? But Annabeth trusted him. Then again, she had trusted Luke and he betrayed us. Then I heard a blood-curling scream from_ inside_ the cabin...

Annabeth's POV

I was dreaming, dreaming about Percy. Oh, his eyes were beautiful. But then, pain shot through my body. It was like I was drowning in acid and lava, except a thousand times worse. I let out a scream so loud it could have been heard from China. All I could remember was Percy. Wait what had something to do with Percy? Water! I need water. I don't know why, but it seemed like something I really needed, like life or death.

"Get…me to…the lake!" I managed to sputter out.

Percy's POV (at the River Styx)

**(A/N: Percy's POV is basically pages 135-136 in the Last Olympian)**

Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain times fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like to swim in the Styx. I planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscles turned to jelly and I fell face-first into the current.

I submerged completely. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe underwater. I finally understood the panic of drowning. Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water. I saw faces – Rachel, Grover, Tyson, my mother – but they faded as soon as they appeared.

"Percy," my mom said. "I give you my blessing."

"Be safe brother!" Tyson pleaded.

"Enchiladas!" Grover said. I wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much.

I was losing the fight. The pain was too much. My hands and feet were melting into the water, my soul was being ripped from my body. I couldn't remember who I was. The pain of Kronos's scythe had been nothing compared to this.

Annabeth's POV

Malcolm and Kateleen, another one of my siblings, rushed to me.

Kateleen grabbed a canteen of nectar, "How about some nectar?"

"NO!... Water! NOW!" I shouted at them. I let out another scream in pain. This time, all my other siblings woke up and Chiron came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shit, she's burning! Okay, Chiron, we need to get her to the lake this instant. I'll explain later." Malcolm said. They put me and Kateleen on Chiron's back and he raced to the lake with me screaming every other second. I bet it was like a song in everyone's ears. Once we got there, Chiron basically dumped me and Kateleen into the lake, probably to shut up my song.

Meanwhile in Percy's POV

_The cord,_ a familiar voice said_. Remember your lifeline, dummy!_

Suddenly there was a tug on my lower back. The current was pulling at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore.

"Hold on Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

The cord strengthened.

I could see Annabeth now – standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. That was it. She was reaching her hand out to hall me up,, and she was trying not to laugh. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made her invisible.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."

Memories came flooding back to me – sharper and more colorful. My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth's POV

At first, it was still like I was drowning, but then, a few minutes later, the pain lessened and it only hurt at the small of my back. I saw a hand reach down to me. And I looked up there was Percy he was smiling at me. I took his hand and came up.

"Percy? Where have you been?" I asked. Then Percy turned into Malcolm. "Holy crap! What did you do with Percy?"

"It's not Percy, it's me, Malcolm. He disappeared a few days ago, remember?"

"Uh…but – I saw Percy – then you ap – oh, forget it."

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder, "Meet me at the Big House."

~PJO~

*At the Big House*

"So, explain to me what happened in the lake, Annabeth. Malcolm already told me about what happened before I got to your cabin." Chiron ordered.

"Well, I was burning for the first few minutes. Then after a while, I only felt pain on my back. I looked up and saw what I thought was Percy. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, but it was actually Malcolm." I said.

"I think this has something to do with Percy. But we'll figure it out tomorrow morning. Now, get some sleep."

Duh, I knew it had something to do with Percy, but what?

**Thanks for reading. I don't have much else to say. And on "I'm Coming for You" I seriously need help, I haven't even have ONE WORD down. This is horrible. :(**


End file.
